A very bad day
by ClumsyKlutzBella
Summary: They had their routine and tonight they were breaking it. HGDM Oneshot


Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy, mentions of HPGW and LLNL

Rating: K

Spoilers: DH compliant, therefore maybe mild spoilers.

Summary: They had their very own routine but tonight they were breaking it.

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing is mine and I make no money with it.**

Grimmauld Place 12 was still a rather dark place. Even though Harry, Ron and Hermione had succeeded – with the help of Kreacher – to make most of the rooms look at least a little bit comfortable, it was still the same house. Maybe dark wizards had lived in there just a little bit too long.

Hermione had made herself comfortable in her favourite room – the library, of course – in her favourite dark red armchair and with a glass of some strong firewhiskey. The fire crackling in the fireplace illuminated her feature but the warmth didn't quite reach her cold eyes.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Her, all alone in a rather dark place with even darker shadows looming in the corners and alcohol in her system. Well, the alcohol was supposed to be there, but she shouldn't have to down it alone. She should be celebrating. Today, Hermione Jane Granger finished university in record time and next week she would already start her new job in the ministry. Research was the key word.

It wasn't that she was living all alone in this big, dark house, no, Harry and Ron were living with her and they actually planned a celebration for her. But then they were called in for an extra auror training camp somewhere in Russia and now she was all alone.

For a brief moment she considered going to the Leaky Cauldron, partying her sorrow away but she quickly let go of that. She definitely didn't feel like putting on a smile now.

Nobody else had called today, written or visited. Ginny didn't speak to her any more. Since Hermione had moved in with Harry, Ginny was convinced that Hermione wanted to seduce Harry. Her parents were still lost in Australia and sometimes Hermione thougght that they were better off without her. Luna and Neville were on their honeymoon right now and so …

Ugh, her life was a mess!

Just then the fire turned green and a blonde, young man stepped out. He dusted his black pants off and didn't even look surprised to see her sitting there.

"Ferret", Hermione greeted him without looking up from her book.

"Know-it-all", he answered, his face emotionless but an amused glint in his eyes. It was always like that, their very own routine. First came the insulting.

His eyes focused on her. Something was wrong here. "What?", he asked shocked and he let himself fall into the armchair next to her. "I don't get a sharp remark? An angry glare? A little hex? Not even a mockingly lifted eyebrow?".

She still didn't look up.

"I'm not in the mood, Draco", she said tiredly. He knitted his brows together.

"Drowning your sorrows in firewhiskey then?", he asked mockingly trying to get back on their routine.

"Better than shagging some blonde bimbo", she muttered darkly, throwing him an even darker look.

"Jealous now, Granger?". She bit her lip. Oh how she hated his overly large ego. She refused to meet his grey eyes, until he leaned over to her, took her chin and forced her to do it.

"You shouldn't read the shit that the prophet writes", he said, serious now and gazed deeply into her chocolate brown orbs.

He let go of her chin and her nose was immediately behind her book again but Draco had seen the smile on her lips. Second was playing hard to get.

"Well, I should probably say congratulations. Though I must say I'm surprise to find the guest of honor not at her own party", he said, leaning back into his own chair.

She muttered something incoherently.

"Excuse me?".

"There is no party", she said, still very quickly but louder this time.

"Oh come on, I know that Weasel and Potter aren't the brightest, but I'm sure it's enough to at least throw a bigger party than this", he sneered.

They aren't here", she said and looked into his eyes again. And for a brief moment he saw the anguish and hurt in them.

In one quick movement he had closed her book, pulled her out of her seat and onto his lap with his arms around her.

Her legs were on either side of his and he buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry", he whispered into her ear, making her shiver slightly. "This week must have been horrible for you".

A silent sob shook her body. They were breaking the rules and she couldn't take it. She had been all alone in this house and had to read all the details about Draco's and Astoria Greengrass' engagement. Not hat she'd ever tell him that. Instead she kissed him, slowly and still passionate, gently and still greedy. Full of an emotion that made Draco's stomach churn.

"What was that?", he asked breathlessly.

She smiled sadly. "A goodbye", she answered. "I can't make you choose, Draco, me or your parents. I would only lose. You and my pride. But I can't be your mistress while you're married to another woman. I deserve more than that".

She stood up, untangling his arms and walking to the door. He just sat there, too shocked to move.

"Please, don't come back", she said before leaving the room. Leaving Draco Malfoy.

A very bad day, indeed.

_A little review for a hard working author?_


End file.
